Questa the Hedgehog
Name: Questa *Age: 13 *Species: Hedgehog *Likes: Chocolate, friends and family, having fun, music (pop mostly), helping people, beating Eggman. *Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, innocent people getting hurt, being embarresed, crying in public, shopping, wearing fancy clothes. *Quote: "Never give up, never give in and you'll always win.". *Theme song: Rock What You Got by Superchick *Relationship status: Single History Questa was born on the planet called Ava. There she lived with her parents. She was also the princess of the Fire Kingdom, who was at war with the Ice Palace. The Ice Palace was known for it's fighting arena The Freeze and ruled it's kingdom with an iron fist. The Fire Kingdom on the other hand was known for it's peaceful community and only fought with other kingdoms if it was neccessary. Questa was (and still is) also the gaurdian of the Element Stones. She didn't take her duty very seriously. But then all that changed. One day Questa was in the chamber the gems were in when they started to glow. She was then blinded by a bright light, and when she got her vision back there was a female hedgehog there. She introduced herself as Mary, and said that she had come to tell Questa some very important news. She started chanting and a mirror appeared, with Questa on the other side. She wasn't in her usual outfit, she was in rags and on the street. Questa was shocked by this and asked Mary why she was showing her this. The older female replied in a rhyme, "This is what will happen if you do not start taking your job seriously, for your father will begin acting mysteriously." Mary disappeared and was never seen again after that. The Betrayal: After her encounter with Mary, Questa was very serious about her work with the Element Stones. This baffeled everyone, especially her father. Then one day while she was in the chamber something crashed through the ceiling. When the dust settled it was an Ice Soldier. He was defeated easily, and then there was a commotion outside the room. She went out and saw soldiers either fighting, being dragged to a hospital, lying on the ground bleeding or just lying dead. The sight was forever implanted in her brain. She then heard chuckeling behind her and turned around. It was her father! He was in a black cloak instead of his uniform, and was walking to the shrine. Questa used her psycho-kinesis to push him away. She rushed to the Element Stones, said an old chant, and then they all started to glow along with her. She was then able to blast them into space, and then she was blasted to space to by an unknown force. She was never to return to Ava for a whole year. Meeting the Sonic characters: She was unconcious for some time before she was woken up by a young rabbit and a blue thing. The rabbit introduced herself as Cream and the blue thing was Cheese the Chao. Cream introduced Questa to Team Sonic, Team Rose and Team Chaotix. She met Team Dark when they were trying to get the Master Emerald from Knuckles. To the team's surprise her powers matched up to Shadow's, and she won the battle against them easily. She then met Dr. Eggman when he kidnapped Amy (again). He wasn't prepared for Questa so she took him by surprise. She then teased Sonic about him not being in the spotlight for once, which embaressed him deeply. She also met Blaze when she came to look for a Sol Emerald. The two girls seemed to have a lot in common and became good friends, which was something new for Blaze. She has never met Silver, since he is from the future and after Iblis was blown out in Sonic NextGen (aka Sonic '06) and there never was such a thing as the flames of disaster and Eggman never attacked, Silver's time was fixed and he never had a reason to go to the past. The Birth of Cosmic Questa: After Questa found all Element Stones she went back to Ava alone to confront her father. She told Sonic and the others that this was her fight and she needed to do it alone. Without her knowing Sonic and Blaze followed her, and when all three of them arrived Questa found out. She was a little upset, but Sonic said that he likes to help a friend in need. And he considers all of the people who hate Eggman his freinds. Blaze cut in, saying that before she met Sonic she didn't know what friendship was, and thus couldn't use the Sol Emeralds. But when Sonic helped her defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega, she realized what true friendship was. Questa was very touched, and said that they got a fight to get to. Blaze and Sonic followed her to the palace where she found her father, who was sitting in his throne looking bored. When he saw Questa, he said that he was expecting her. She asked him why he betrayed the kingdom, and he said that he fell in love with the Ice Queen, and he suddenly wanted a craving for power. So he attacked the Fire Kingdom when everyone was least expecting an attack. Questa then asked him where her mother was, and he said that he executed her as soon as Questa left Ava. Questa became angry and tried to attack, but Sonic held her down, saying that getting revenge isn't going to bring her mom back. Questa went back to her cool and cocky personality, and she then said to Sonic and Blaze, "It's trash and thrash time!" They all fought bravely, but Questa's father was too overwhelming, and Sonic and Blaze decided to turn into their super forms. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic, and Blaze used the Sol Emeralds to turn into Burning Blaze. Questa's father said that was a bold move on their part, but he would still defeat them. Then noticed Questa behind them. She was using the Element Stones. They whirled around her like a tornado, and then she was covered in a bright light which blinded the others. When they could see again she was transformed. She defeated her father, Blaze went back to her dimension, and Sonic took Questa back to his planet, since she wanted it to be her home from now on. Super Forms: Cosmic Questa: Questa's physical appearence doesn't change much. Her fur turns light blue and her eyes turn brown, since brown is the inverse of light blue and vice-versa. Her powers however increase dramaticly. They become so powerful she can move an entire planet. But there is a slight downside. After she uses this form and returns to normal, her stamina decreases so much that she passes out. She has only used this form twice. The second time she had to do so was when Eggman (somehow) was able to activate the Eclipse Cannon and Questa had to move Sonic's planet out of the way. '''Killer Q: '''Yes Questa has a dark form. Her appearence is almost like Dark Super Sonic, except her fur turns black instead of dark blue. This form only happened once and was very brief. When Cream got hurt because of Eggman, Questa got angry, but Sonic calmed her down. This form has not occured since then. Appearence Questa has brown fur, light blue eyes, her hair is in a ponytail and her bangs are short and mostly on one side of her face. Her arms, torso and muzzle are furless and have a peachy skin. She wears an oufit which includes a grey sleevless hoodie, a black t-shirt, the regular white gloves of most characters, jeans that are rolled up to the knees, white socks and brown shoes. When riding Extreme Gear the only change is a pair of blue Extreme Gear goggles that lift her bangs up. Friends Sonic the Hedgehog: These two have a lot in common. Their personalities are the most noticable. Surprisingly Questa finds Sonic annoying. Mostly because she is a lot more patient than he is and even though she has an extremely good temperment, she can't handle impatient people very well. Sonic seems to get a kick out of her behaviour towards him, which she finds rather odd. Amy Rose: These two are like peas in pod. Questa can't really understand Amy's obbsession towards Sonic, but she finds his reaction towards her hammer hilarious, not to mention her chasing. But the tables get turned when Amy wants to go shopping, and Questa is the one that runs away while Sonic is the one laughing his head off. Miles "Tails" Prower: Tails has a small crush on Questa at first, but later gets over it. Tails is just as important to Questa as he is to Sonic. She is very envious of his expertise in machinery and wishes she could be just as smart. Knuckles the Echidna: These two share a brother/sister bond. Knuckles trusts Questa enough to leave her with the Master Emerald, which although might give a perticular bat a way to it, Questa is tougher for her to beat. Cream the Rabbit: Cream is like a little sister to Questa and she does everything in her power to protect her, even going to the point of sacrificing her life. She adores Cheese and takes good care of him if Cream is not around. Big the Cat: Questa isn't very sure what to make of the large animal. Sometimes she thinks he's funny, other times she thinks he's just plain stupid (which is most of the time actually). There are times when she gets irritated enough to the point where she yells in his face, but he just stares at her dumbly. The Chaotix: To Questa, the Chaotix are just down right hilarious. She simply loves to play pranks on them and always gets a kick out of their reaction. Although she is a bit annoyed at Espio since he can tolerate most of them. Omega the Robot: Omega creeps Questa out, simple as that. Shadow the Hedgehog: You're thinking these two don't get along right? Wrong! Shadow actually finds Questa rather pleasent to be around. She talks back at Sonic everytime he insults Shadow, which is something rare for the so called Ultimate Lifeform, since no one has ever stood up for him out right and in public. She also reminds him of Maria from time to time, causing him to try and be nice to her (which has made Rouge a tad jealous). Hope the Fox: The bond between these two is much like the bond between Sonic and Tails. These two always share adventures together, and Questa once said to Sonic about Hope: "To be honest I don't know what I would do without her. I was the only one that excepted her for who she was, and she really looks up to me. If I lost her..... I don't think I could live." Questa is amazed by Hope's expertise in mytholigy, and usually let's her come along if she needs information on something. Candy the Cat: These two have more of a freindly rivalry like Knuckles and Sonic, but lately Candy has joined Questa on many of her adventures. She seems to be a bit annoyed by Questa's cocky additude, and usually punches her if she thinks she goes too far with a plan. However, she admires Questa's leadership skills and her care for Cream and Hope. Enemies Rouge the Bat: Rouge is Questa's top rival for one simple reason: The Master Emerald. Rouge wants it, she doesn't get it. Questa is always there when Knuckles isn't, which has made Rouge slightly annoyed. Questa finds Rouge immature, greedy, flirty and rude. She doesn't hate Rouge, but she doesn't trust her at all. Dr. Eggman: To Questa, Eggman is very over-confident. He's also rather idiotic in her point of view and loves to be cocky towards him. Even when Sonic sees the situation as a one in a million win, Questa sees it as a walk in the park. And when it's tough for Sonic it's pretty simple for her. Personality Questa's personality is much like Sonic's, except that she looks before she leaps. She very rarely loses her temper. But when she does she becomes very violent to the point of becoming﻿ insane. Only Hope and Sonic know about this, but only Sonic has actually seen it happen. When she does get angry it's usually when someone very close to her gets horribly injured or killed. (Like her mother for example) Luckily her friends can take care of themselves, so losing her temper hardly ever happens. She gets annoyed when Candy and Hope argue, but she's used to it by now. She always breaks up their fights by either interrupting or giving them headaches with her telepathy. She is usually found riding her Extreme Gear or laying on rooftops on houses of her friends. There are rare times when she's had enough and brings out her whip, and starts slashing somebody until someone stops her. She also loves playing pranks. Skills Questa has very powerful telekinetic abilities, such as moving things with her mind. She can also send messages to the minds of other with her own mind. However she can't read minds due to an minor accident that occured when she was little. She is also very acrobatic like Sonic and fly around like Rouge. She knows some fighting moves, but she rarely uses them. She is also an expert in riding Extreme Gear. Although most people would start with the bike-type Extreme Gear she went straight to riding the boards, much to the surprise of many. The Element Stones: There are a total of four Element Stones. They are teardrop shaped and have a different power. Questa can only their power when she's in her super form, Cosmic Questa. '''The Water Stone: '''This stone is the color blue. It has the power to manipulate water into any shape. It can also cause thunder storms. When Questa uses this gem, she can ride on water, mold water and can even breath under water. '''The Fire Stone: '''This stone is the color orange. It has the power to use fire in any way, shape or form. It is also the most dangerous to use, and if not used correctly, it will burn the person who is using it. Blaze can also use this stone since she is pyro-kinetic. Questa can turn a flame into a spear and throw it her opponent. '''The Wind Stone: '''This stone is clear colored. It has the power to use wind with a lot of force. Questa can use this to cause tornados, hurricanes and even snowstorms if there is a bunch of snow around. This is Questa's favorite stone to use. '''The Earth Stone: '''This stone is the color brown. Questa can use this to make pillers of rock rise from the ground, and can also make sculptures. Category:Hedgehogs